If Happy Ever After's Did Exist
by Gia1802
Summary: Leo's been chasing Calypso for the past year. Calypso thought it was to ask her out, maybe she was wrong... While Caleo has its troubles, Percy, Annabeth and Luke are stuck in a love triangle. It's not exactly a happy ever after... 11/13 uploaded,weekly uploads .Mainly Caleo/Percabeth pairings. AH/AU. Cannon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Calypso was soooo over boys. Leo Valdez had strated bugging her to go out with him again. Sure he was cute, scrawny, charming, witty and pretty damn intelligent, but he was down-right irritating.

After her break up with Percy, she decided that a 2 year relationship was to be celebrated alone. She had felt as though she was losing track of her social circles that didn't involve Percy, her academics and her cheerleading captaincy. He totally got it though being the school's swim team's captain, they parted as friends. In fact they were best friends.

For the past year, he had been helping keep Leo Valdez away from her after their break up, but ever since Annabeth Chase had arrived at Goode High School, he couldn't tell up from down and vice-versa. Nor could he tell east from west. So Calypso had to bear the burden of chasing of the scrawny 'man' as he called himself, on her own.

As she walked to her locker, she realized that Piper McLean, one of her besties and vice cheerleader captain, was waiting for her in front of Jason Grace's locker which was en route to theirs.

"Hey, Piper, where's Hazel?" Hazel Levesque was their fangirling buddy who was almost always with them, the three were practically inseperable.

"Never mind Hazel! Jason kissed me!"

Before Calypso could open her mouth to speak, Hazel walked upto them, "Guys! Frank gave me his lettermen jacket!"

The two girls started squealing about their amazing boyfriends, but single Calypso could only role her eyes, or talk about Matthew Doddario.

Piper had fantasized about Jason kissing her for the past year out of which they'd been dating for 6 months.

Hazel and Frank however had always been the more emotional type. They'd kissed a couple of times but Frank giving Hazel his lettermen jacket was huge.

Strictly speaking, Jason wasn't a jock, but he was part of the gang.

The school was basically ruled by Jason and Thalia Grace who were brother and sister, Percy Jackson, Calypso, Charles Beckendorff, Silena Beauregard, Luke Castellan, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque and Piper McLean.

As the two girls babbled on and on, Calypso drifted away on spotting Percy grinning and waving goofily at her.

"'Sup?"

Before Percy answered, he scratched his head and was interrupted by Calypso, "Percy Jackson, no. you will not do whatever stupid thing you were planning on doing"

Percy rubbed the offended arm and glared at his so-called best friend, "Why would you think I'm doing something stupid?"

Calypso pointed behind him at Leo Valdez, "Because you scratched your head, you're standing next to the fire alarm which Valdez is tinkering with and you're you."

Percy thought for a moment, "Fine it is stupid. Get up, Leo," and he picked up Leo who had fallen down on being called out by Calypso.

As he popped up grinning, Calypso tried not to smile at his clumsiness. She found it endearing. Of course if any asked or said so, she would smack them into next year, but she found it cute the way he chased her around everywhere.

"Leo's here because he's gonna help me ask Annabeth out in return for a favour."

Calypso narrowed he eyes and asked, "Am I involved in any way at all?"

"None whatsoever."

She nodded, "Carry on," and she entered her History classroom.

Her sandy-haired, grey-eyed teacher examined her from over half-moon glasses, "Thank you for joining us, Ms…"

"Calypso."

"Yes, alright but Calypso what?"

Calypso put on a brave face, "Nothing, Ms. Athena. I've never known my mother, and refused to take my father's name."

Ms. Athena regarded Calypso with a praising look, "Alright then, there's a seat over there near Ms. Chase, if you please."

Calypso put her bag down, tied her hair into a neat bun to keep it off her face, and started to take notes immediately.

Once class had ended, Calypso turned to her desk partner, "Hi, I'm Calypso, you're Annabeth Chase right?"

The girl took the offered hand and shook it nodding, "I am indeed. How'd you know I'm Annabeth? I get the Chase part."

Calypso gestured for them to leave the classroom, "Which class do you have after lunch?"

"Computer Applications. I'm a huge coder."

"No way, me too! As for the question of your name, you thrashed the Witch, we all love you right now. You're famous, girl."

"The Witch?"

"Oh, that's our name for Mrs. Hera, vice-princie."

At Annabeth's confused look towards Piper whom had answered the question, the brunette who had exited A.P. Biology stuck out her hand, "Piper McLean. You're Annabeth Chase. I've heard all about you," she then turned to Calypso, "Thalia can't make it to cheer practice today, Jason's hurt himself running."

Calypso opened her mouth to further clarify Annabeth's confusion when Thalia Grace walked upto them, "I see Pipes told you. I'm Thalia Grace. Nice way to diss the Witch, girl!"

Annabeth at this point cut in between all conversation, "Who's the Witch? Is someone going to tell me or do I have to be initiated into some kind of cult?"

Thalia responded, "You know, white dress, bangles, peacock feather, bluish purple shawl and a 'mother-knows-best' expression on her face?"

"Ohhh. But all I did was say that she needed a better sense of fashion."

Hazel Levesque whom had escaped the clutched of Mr. Kronos' detention said, "And that's why we all love you! You said what we've all wanted to say for years."

Annabeth nodded and turned to Calypso, "Do you generally roam around the halls like this, like you run the place?"

Piper smirked, "Oh honey, we _own_ the place."

!  
The five girls entered the lunch hall together and saw a group of laughing boys beckon them.

Calypso smacked Percy on the arm because he and Luke were having burping competitions. "OW. WHAT IS WITH YOU TODAY-oh. Shut up, Luke."

Once everyone had calmed down, Calypso introduced everyone to Annabeth, stating that she was now a part of their gang, due to her sass.

!

Leo Valdez tapped Calypso's shoulder, "Hey, Callie. Can I talk to you?"

Calypso scowled, "Don't call me 'Callie'. Thalia, I'll be right back," and she hopped off the table.

"What do you want, Valdez?"

"I need you to help me ask Thalia out."

"What?"

"Thalia Grace? You hang out with her all the time?"

Calypso's eyes widened, "Really? Yes! Meet me at the school gate at…3 today. We'll go to Starbucks."

Leo winked, "It's a date."

Calypso tilted her head, wondering what had just happened.

 **A/N: Yay! I'm so proud of this story. Tell me how to improve it, maybe?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heyy, chapter 2! So I got a few reviews for my first chapter, here are the responses!**

 **Kaylee Eager: Hopefully you saw my response to your not very nice review for something I worked really hard on.**

 **LibbySlaysTheUniverse: Is he really?**

 **Guest: It hasn't even started.**

Calypso tapped her foot impatiently waiting for that idiot Leo Valdez to turn up. She had been waiting for the past 28 seconds when he showed up.

"You're late," she snapped.

"No, I'm not. It's still 3, look," and he showed her his watch

"3 and 36 seconds. I'm an extremely punctual person."

"So I see."

"Well, let's go. I have dance at half past four and a dinner to order."

Leo laughed and looked at her as she walked, "So you dance?"

She nodded, "Ballet. For eight years next month."

Leo looked impressed, "Wow, that's a long time."

Calypso nodded once more as she walked through the door Leo was holding open for her.

"I'll have a hot chocolate, please," Calypso told the dude behind the counter as she pulled out her wallet.

"Make that two," Leo put in, "Oh, hey. My treat."

Calypso raised an eyebrow, "Excuse you."

"Oh! No, I'm not trying to be sexist or act all male chauvinist like, I love free stuff. It's just that you're helping me so, my treat."

Calypso narrowed her eyes trying to sense the truth in his words and after a moment relented and agreed.

!  
"Here. Chocolate whipped cream."

"Awesome! Thanks! So, Thalia?"

"Yeah."

"How long have you liked her now?"

"About 2 months, 3 weeks and 6 days. Approximately," Leo said with a shrug.

An amused Calypso muttered under her breath, "Thank the gods for small mercies."

"Why?"

"Because this means that you're over me."

" _Over_ you? Wait- you thought that I had a _crush_ on you?"

"Wait, didn't you? Then why would you keep following me through the hallways?"

Leo was in peals of laughter by now, "Because we needed a new coder for the Robotics Team. Sam Green sucks."

"But you've had him for the past-oh. Year. You've been following me for a year to get me on the team. Wow I totally blew this out of proportion didn't I?"

"Majorly."

"Yeah, let's get over how stupid you are, and talk about Thalia. What are her favourite flowers?"

"Lavenders."

He took note, jotting it down on his, well…notepad while saying, "My mom loved lavenders."

"Your mom too?"

"Your mom as well?"  
Calypso nodded sadly, "I had a twin, but he couldn't get out of the womb, and the strain was too much for mom and Caleb."

"His name was Caleb?"

"Yeah. What uh…what happened to your mom?"

"We got into a car crash when I was 4. That's how I got this scar," he moved aside his t-shirt and army jacket to reveal three lines running down form his neck to his skinny collarbone.

"I mean," he continued, "I have Dad, but he's normally travelling."

"You've got it lucky, my Dad's barely ever sober," she shook her head, "Let's get back to Thalia."

And like that, they continued talking about Thalia until 4, when Calypso had to leave for her dance practice."

As Calypso shouldered her bag, she said, "How about we continue this tomorrow?"

"I have a Robotics competition. Wednesday?"

"I have a dance recital on Saturday, there's practice every day except for tomorrow."

"Damn. Okay, next Monday?"

"Yeah. That's cool."

And they both parted, going their separate ways.

 **Heyyyy, I've already typed up the next chapter and it'll either be up in a week, or if I get another 5 reviews, whichever comes first. There are a total of 13 chapters in this story, and I'll be updating at least once a week unless I absolutely can't. Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiii. New chapter! Yayyyy. Anyways, as promised, an early update, enjoy my loves.**

Calypso was in an unusually good mood the following morning. She skipped to her locker and hummed her favourite song to herself while getting her books out.

On opening her locker, she saw a steaming cup of hot chocolate with 'Sunshine' written on it, and a sprig of lavender. As she closed her locker, Thalia walked upto her, "Hey, Callie."

"I got gifts from a secret admirer!"

"Ohmigods! Me too!"

"Let me guess. Black coffee and lavender."

"How d'you know?"

Calypso squirmed, "I may, or may not, have helped your 'secret admirer' pick put your gifts."

"Who is it?" Thalia begged.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Calypso as she walked away with a wink to chemistry.

!  
The rest of the week flew by almost instantaneously for Calypso, and suddenly it was Saturday, the day of her recital.

Once she had performed, she thanked all the congratulaters and walked to her cubby hole. There was a note which said, 'Keep dancing, Sunshine.'

Calypso couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the weekend.

!

As Leo entered Starbucks, he saw Calypso sitting with her head in her hands, looking out the window extremely sleepily. As soon as she saw Leo, she perked up and smiled, waving happily.

"Leo! Thalia loved the gifts! P.S. you're late again."

"Awesome," he grinned.

Leo was slightly dis-heartened. While he pretended to take notes, he thought about the flower, hot chocolate and note he had left Calypso. How she hadn't mentioned them. It was better, he supposed as Thalia was part of his(read Thalia's) genius master plan.

Thalia knew that Calypso didn't know that she herself liked Leo, so when Leo approached her on how to ask Calypso out, Thalia was all for it. It was Thalia's job to keep dropping hints about someone liking Calypso while Leo pretended to consult her on how to ask Thalia out when really, he was just giving her a piece of, as he said, 'The Leo Love'.

Thalia struck gold by deciding to start dropping gifts to Calypso, which would be un-named. It was brilliant.

There was a back-up plan if push came to shove. Leo would choose one of his geek-nerd friends as an excuse and say that he was helping them get information on Calypso so that they could ask her and this was just an extremely elaborate plan.

While Leo 'took notes', he glanced up and saw Calypso looking at him, "Liking what you're seeing, Sunshine?"

She narrowed her eyes after a moment, "Sunshine," she hissed, "It was you! You lied to me! You said you were interested in Thalia! You're a liar, Valdez." She then grabbed her bag and stomped halfway to the door before Leo caught her wrist.

"Calypso, what are you talking about?"

"You're not going to play dumb, are you?" she laughed coldly, "You called me Sunshine. Sunshine was written on my cup and card. I got the card after my recital. The only people that knew about my recital were my friends, and you. None of them call me 'Sunshine'. You're the only plausible explanation."

"Yes, I am playing dumb 'cause I'm confused as hell."

"You disgust me."

"Elaborate, maybe?"

"You said you liked Thalia, you obviously don't."

"Okay, fine I lied, I don't."

"You know, if you weren't a liar, I would have found all the presents really sweet."

"Thank the Gods in that case," Leo sighed.

"What?"

"I don't like you! Malcolm does! Annabeth Chase's brother. Been here a year longer than her. Doesn't matter, point is, he sent them."

"Actually?" Calypso asked suspiciously crossing he arms and narrowing her eyes.

"Yes! He wants to ask you out. All the 'Thalia' conversations, yeah they were to give him info on you. Anything you told me about yourself, I told him."

"Oh. Well then give this to him as a thank you," and she kissed Leo's cheek leaning back in once more, "And this as a thank you to you."

After Leo was sure she was out of sight, he punched the air and whooped in excitement.

 **A/N: I noticed something while reading the other day, a lot of fanfic stories have parts which I don't understand. If you feel like that at any point in my story, please P.M. me, or review and I'll answer ASAP(SCIENCE). Anyways, love you guys so much, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Guess who's being extra nice? Meeeee. Actually, I'm not. I'll be going on vacay for 1 ½ weeks so I'm uploading two chapters, in one week so that I'm still on schedule to finish when I've planned to finish to start my next story.**

 **Also, I realized something, when someone uploads a new chapter, I have to go back and read the previous chapter to remember what the hell is going on and that irritates me like hell, so I'm sparing you all.**

RECAP OF CHAPTER 3:

è Calypso and Thalia got gifts from 'secret admirers'

è Calypso got a note from Leo…oops her 'secret admirer

è Leo let it slip that he called her 'Sunshine' but fell back on his back up plan.

è There was a back-up plan if push came to shove. Leo would choose one of his geek-nerd friends as an excuse and say that he was helping them get information on Calypso so that they could ask her and this was just an extremely elaborate plan.

è Calypso a kiss on Leo's cheek playing along with his ploy even though she knew the truth.

Leo walked into school with the biggest smile on his face the following day. As he looked around for Calypso, his smile faded a bit. He couldn't spot her anywhere through the day, so he walked up to Thalia during lunch, "Hey, where's Calypso?"

Thalia thought for a second and replied, "She was with Ms. Aphrodite and looked close to tears, but that danged teacher told me to go for lunch."

Leo nodded, "I'll go look for her."

!

About 40 minutes into lunch, Leo was getting desperate. So much so that he had checked the girl's bathroom, only to be physically thrown out by angry girls touching up their... golder? Silverer? Bronzer? Whatever that red head chick had screamed when the she dropped it on seeing Leo. She had just about burst his ear drums. With another 20 minutes left in lunch, he banged his fist on the nearest locker. He wished that Calypso would just pick up her damned cell phone.

He heard a muffled sound from the janitor's cupboard nearby. Heart racing, he tentatively opened the door and said, "Calypso?"

"Leo, go away," a girl's voice came.

He sighed in relief but then saw her crying. He immediately sank down near her and asked, "Hey, Callie, what's wrong?"

"Leo, just leave-"

"No. I'm not leaving you alone until you give me a plausible explanation."

She looked up at him with tear stained eyes, "It's mom's birthday. No one else knows. They say that they understand but they don't."

"No, they really don't," he agreed.

"We don't have anyone. Our Dads hardly count."

Leo turned towards her, "Hey, don't say that. We have each other. If our fathers can't be there for us, we'll be there for each other, 'kay?"

She gave a watery laugh and wiped away her tears as she faced him.

Leo's breath stopped as he saw that there were inches of air between their lips. He leaned in ever so slightly, shocked to notice her do the same.

When their lips were almost touching, but not quite, Calypso stopped and murmured, "Valdez,"

"Mm?"

"Never call me Callie again."

Leo grinned against her millimeter away lips and whispered back, "Whatever you say, Sunshine," before finally kissing her.

When Calypso's hands wound themselves in his hair, he pulled back for air.

Jolting back to reality, Calypso jumped up, "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, Leo, I'm so sorry, but I shouldn't have done this."

And the next thing he knew, he was alone in the janitor's cupboard feeling juts as frustrated before he had found her.

 **A/N: Soooo, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Make sure to follow if you're new so you can get some Caleo and Percabeth action every week. Next chapter's gonna be uploaded in…20 minutes, I guess? I have to type it up and it's pretty short, but chapter 6 is moderate sized. Stay online, loves.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know. Shoot me right now. I said 20 minutes, and it's been 20 hours. I'm sorry, but my best friend called and told me that our other best friend was talking to his crush and we started fangirling about how cute they are. BTDUBS, they have THE cutest ship name everrrrrr. Anyways, sorryyyyyyy**

RECAP OF CHAPTER 4:

Calypso was missing, and Leo found her in the janitor's cupboard crying because it was her mother's birthday. After some fluff A CALEO KISS. I WAITED SO LONG FOR THAT.

Leo was avoiding Calypso. He didn't know if she was avoiding him, because every time he either smelled cinnamon, or saw long, brown hair, he ducked out of the place, and ran like Cereberus was at his heels. Usually to the Robotics Lab, but occasionally, to his classes. Beckendorf, his team captain was irritated as hell, "Valdez, you don't have any classes to go to? I mean it's awesome that you're here so much 'cuz you're our best, but, education, man."

Leo sighed and put down his screwdriver, "There's this girl-"

Beckendorf held up his hands to stop Leo, and almost stabbed him in the eye with a spanner while doing so, "Say no more. Sliena's got me on my toes as well. Man, I wouldn't know how to flirt if you gave me a script unless there's circuitry involved, and that girl's twirling her hair like nobody's business. Damn, it's like walking around eggshells on a landmine field."

Leo grinned and got back to his quadcopter.

The bell rung signalling that there were 10 minutes left for the end of lunch, and Leo ran once more.

'Dang,' he thought to himself whilst changing into gym shorts and washing oil grease of his hands, 'Maybe I should join the track team with the amount I'm running these days.'

!

The moment he fell into line, his coach blew his whistle.

"All right, cupcakes, get into pairs- actually, never mind I'll do it. GERMAN DRILLSSSSSSSS."

The entire class groaned and moaned at what they had to do for the class. So, obviously coach Hedge had to use his megaphone, but Leo had a different idea.

Before class had started, he had seen Coach Hedge's megaphone in the locker room, so naturally, he had ah…tweaked it slightly.

Rather than amplifying whatever it was the Hedge had waned to say, it said, "THE COW GOES MOO."

Hedge slammed the megaphone down and howled, "VALDEZ!"

"Yes, Coach?" Leo asked innocently.

"What did you do to my baby- I mean megaphone!?"

"Me? Why, Coach, I'm hurt I would never, and how would I get my hands on the facilities needed to make this?"

The coach growled and started pairing everyone off, ignoring the snickers of the class.

Leo looked around to admire the effect of his handiwork and saw Calypso laughing and caught her eye.

He couldn't resist the temptation to wink, loving the blush he brought on her cheeks.

 **A/N: Once more, I apologize. See you in…2 weeks, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yes. I realise that I'm a week late. Sorry. Not my fault though, school has decided to drown everyone in work. Enjoy!**

Leo flopped down next to Thalia, pulled her magazine out of her hand and said, "I have a problem."

Thalia just stared at him, "So many, multiple, papercuts."

"Yeah, nothing a couple of bandages won't fix. Listen, I screwed up."

"So nothing new?"

"More so than normal, I kissed her."

"YOU DID _WHAT_?"

Leo put his head in his hands, "I know! I know! After I found her…" and he proceeded to tell Thalia what had happened.

She shifted in her seat to face him, "Okay, you kissed her, she kissed you back. Great. You failed to tell me this because…?"

"You weren't in school."

"You could have logged into the school directory."

"We have a directory?"

"You could have asked Piper for my number."

"Who's Piper?"

"Beckendorf."

"Why would he have your number?"

"We hang out all the time-I give up, you're impossible."

"I think you mean 'impossibly handsome'."

"Yeah," Thalia muttered, "That's what I meant."

"I know that wasn't sarcasm."

"Totally."

"You are on SUCH thin ice."

"Mmhhmm. What are you going to do?"

"I don't-Calypso."

"Yes. That's who we're talking about."

"No," he hissed, "Calypso-behind you."

Before Thalia could respond, Calypso who had recently been clutching her books nervously, walked over and said, "Valdez, can we talk?"

Thalia jumped up and said, "Have fun, lovebirds."

"So, Calypso."

"Listen, Leo, about the other day-"

"I agree," Leo interrupted her, "Me too. I think we should keep things platonic."

Calypso smiled and nodded, "Okay then. See you around, buddy."

While Leo picked up his bag, he felt like his heart was breaking. He knew that she wouldn't want to take things further, so he had said what she was thinking. It was better off this way.

 **A/N: It is currently 3:23 am, and I have a test at 9:30 am which can determine whether or not I'm going to summer camp with my best friend, and I've only done 5/9 chapters. Well, at least the weather's nice.**

 **P.S. Shout out to my regular reviewer, lily016, love you loads hon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I PASSED THE TEST WITH FLYING FRICKING COLOURS! GUESS WHO'S GOING TO SUMMER CAMP? MEHHHHHH. Enjoy!**

 **P.S. I'm uploading because I have nothing else to do, and it's barely 100 words. Don't expect this regularity. This chapter is dedicated to lily016 who asks for regular updates. Here you go.**

Thalia rushed over to Calypso and asked, "What happened?"

Calypso held tears back, "He wanted to keep things platonic."

"But he kissed you. Why?"

"I don't know, I had a whole speech prepared on how to ask him out, but he cut in and broke up with me, even though we had never even dated."

"Oh. Girl, you've got it baaaaad."

Putting her head in her hands Calypso moaned, "I know!"

Thalia laughed, and asked, "So what're you going to do?"

A now irate Calypso gathered her books, "I don't know! God! It would be so much easier if he juts- had to move or something! I hate him!"

Thalia sighed, "You don't mean that, Callie."

She glared at Thalia, "Yes, I do. And don't ever call me 'Callie' again. Feeling's are the ABSOLUTE worst."

After that pleasant speech, Calypso stormed out of class, giving Leo the stink eye, making him wonder what he did wrong.

 **A/N: Weather's still nice.**

 **A/N: I realized I'm not exactly following through with the whole 'recap' thing.**

 **A/N: Remember my A/N of chapter 4? MY BFF AND HIS CRUSH GOT TOGETHER! THEY'RE LIKE REAL LIFE DRAMIONE. THEY GIVE ME LIFE(was it chapter 4?).**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Chapter 8(?)! I don't know why I'm so happy. Meh. Enjoy!**

 **P.S. Finally, Percabethhh!**

While Leo was busy chasing Calyspo, Percy was trying to formulate a plan to ask Annabeth out without being rejected. There was one problem by the name of Percy's best friend- Luke Castellan. He and Luke had been through everything together, swim team, fencing classes, girlfriends, putting shaving cream on someone's hair-all of it-but Annabeth seemed to be breaking them apart.

She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Blonde hair and grey eyes? That was a never-before-seen combination ***cough Malfoy cough***. Her sarcasm, her dismissing Percy, he loved it! She was just so spunky! Issue was, Luke was giving the impression of having the same thoughts.

Percy decided that he had to do something, so after school on Tuesday, he hopped onto Luke's drainage pipe.

He scampered up the pipe, shimmied into the window of Luke's window, sneaked up on him and yelled in his ear.

"GAHH. PERCY. WHAT THE HADES, IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Percy fell back onto Luke's bed, clutching his stomach laughing.

"Perce, seriously not funny. I'm on a roll, you ruined the flow, man."

"Level 5 is not a roll."

"Whatever," Luke muttered. He hit Percy's chest and continued, "Hey let's go down and play."

On the way down, they started fighting over who was to be player one.

"Mom, Percy's not letting me be player one!" Luke whined to his mother, May Castellan.

Luke's mother looked up from her cake batter, "Percy, you've got a key to the house. Stop climbing up the drainage pipe! Use it! Would it kill you too?"

Percy smirked and dipped his finger in the mix, "Charming as ever, May. Mmm, chocammon. My favourite. You spoil me, May."

May smiled, and responded, "Don't worry, I'll be adding food colouring later. Blue, just like you like it."

Percy winked and repeated, "You spoil me, May. Don't stop."

!

After making a bowl of popcorn, grabbing a couple of bottles of coke and some nachos, the boys sat down to play.

Once Percy had beaten Luke thrice in a row, he paused the game.

"Hey, Luke, listen. I wanted to talk to you about something, someone."

"Okay, what/who?"

"Annabeth. I like her."

"I like her too, man. Why'd you have to tell me that."

"No, dude," Percy said, "I like, like her."

Luke's eyes opened in realization, "Percy's got a crushhh," he said in a singsong voice.

"I knew this was a mistake," and he buried his head in his hands.

"So, are you gonna ask her out, or skip to the proposal?"

"More like, promposal. I was thinking for the dance. I mean it's in two weeks. She'll probably want a heads up."

"Good plan."

"Thanks, bro. Okay, I'm beating around the bush, do you like her? I don't want her driving a wedge between us."

"Me? No. I've got my eyes on the prize. The title of 'I beat Percy at Battlefield 3'."

"It is _on_."

And they played into the night, until Luke won.

!

The next day, Percy went to school with his task in mind, to ask Annabeth the dance, and hopefully not get rejected.

As lunch drew closer and closer, Percy grew more and more nervous.

Finally he saw an opportunity, and he took it by the horns. Just as the bell for lunch had rung, he saw blonde hair in a high ponytail in the sea of heads.

"Hey, Annabeth!" he yelled.

"Hey, Percy, what's up?" she asked on his nearing.

The quickly filling corridor swarmed Percy closer to her.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you'd maybe want to go to the dance with me?"

She looked startled, but flattered nonetheless, "Oh, umm, I didn't see that coming. Thank you, Percy. I'm sorry, but someone already asked me, and I said yes. I'm sorry."

"No, wonderful. Brilliant," he said forcing a smile on his face.

As she smiled awkwardly and turned to leave, Percy called out, "Annabeth, who asked you out?"

"Oh, Luke. Luke Castellan."

 **A/N: I'm so sorry! Two weeks of silence with zero excuses. I promise regular updates. Sorry.**

 **P.S. Weather rocks. I love heat.**

 **P.P.S. Can you guys help me find a beta? If you're interested, please contact me because I'm having a bit of trouble finding one.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I believe it's Sunday. Also known as chapter day! Also I think this is the longest yet. Enjoy!**

"What. The. Actual. Hades."

"Hey, Percy! My man! Wanna shoot some hoops, or take a few free kicks?" Luke asked, smiling widely.

Percy jabbed Luke in his chest with his finger, " _You_ said you didn't like her. _You're_ the one I came too. What did you do? You asked her out, when _I_ said _I_ would."

Luke feigned ignorance, "Percy, dude, you're going to have clarify. I have no idea what you're talking about."

A now seething Percy narrowed his eyes, "Annabeth. I'm talking about Annabeth. The girl I spoke to you about yesterday, said I would ask to the dance. The girl you said you weren't interested in. You said you didn't like her that way."

Luke still smiling spread his arms, "And I wasn't interested in her- until you told me you liked her. That's when I started to…crush on her, for lack of a better word. I didn't even lie."

"Yes, you did. You should have told me. I would have backed off. You lied, Luke."

"So?"

"So?" Percy asked incredulously, "Best friends don't lie to each other."

"Sometimes, they do."

"No, they don't. you're a lying, cheating, fraudulent, hypocrite. Nothing more."

"Luke's face hardened, "Get out of my house."

Percy smiled coldly, "I don't plan on coming back."

!

Half an hour later, Percy's doorbell rung. Screaming that he would get it, he ran down the stairs and flung the door open to reveal a smiling Calypso.

"Callie, thank you for coming," Percy exclaimed, hugging her.

"You're welcome. Trust me, we both need a nice bitching session. I got the candy," and she held up a plastic bag full of candy.

"Awesome," Percy grinned, "I've got the music set up."

When Percy got upset about girl stuff, he needed candy. When Calypso got upset over boys, she needed Caribbean music.

As the pair trooped up the stairs, Calypso called out, "Hey, Mrs. Jackson. How's Mr. Jackson doing?"

Sally, Percy's mom called back, "Still training Percy harder and harder."

Both the females smirked, and one went to do the laundry, as the other trooped up the stairs, Percy in tow.

They both flopped down on his bed and had a nice long conversation about how their respective meant-to-be's didn't understand that they were waiting for them with open arms.

Stretching and then falling asleep, Calypso started snoring ever so slightly.

Noticing this, Percy screamed in her ear, and Calypso bolted upright, with her fist in Percy's stomach.

Doubled up, Percy responded, "Yeah, okay that I deserved."

"I had to pick Zoe up at 6;30!"

Zoe was her elder sister whom had just finished first ever semester at college, and was due to return for month that day.

While she pulled on her boots, and threw her stuff in her bag, she told Percy to check on the status of her flight.

"It's been delayed by 30 minutes."

"Oh thank the Gods, that's more than enough time to get to the airport," Calypso said, now brushing her hair a little more calmly.

Percy jumped out of bed, pulled on his shoes and ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go, Callie"

"Um, you're not coming."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Uh, yeah I am."

"No. Zoe hates you," she thought for a moment, "Alright you come."

"Awesome."

!

The next morning, Percy walked into school, determined to ignore his ex-best friend, but that proved to be problematic.

Everywhere he turned, he saw Luke

In recess, when Percy walked out of history with Leo by his side, chattering on about robotics, he was in a bad mood. Ms. Athena seemed determined on hating Percy for some Gods-only knew reason.

He saw Luke whispering something in Annabeth's ear, one arm leaning against a locker.

Luke made it a point to throw Percy a smirk, knowing fully well he could see them as he stood only six feet away, as he leaned in to kiss Annabeth.

Something snapped inside Percy. Leo held him back as he lurched forward- most probably Leo assumed to physically abuse Luke.

Percy vaguely heard Leo screaming, "I'm not that strong and tall!"

When they broke apart, Luke smirked at Percy once more, and knowing he was being held back by Leo, placed his hand a _little_ lower than a blushing Annabeth's waist, and walked away with her.

 **A/N: It's so hot, you can't sit without an air conditioner.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry! I've been back from camp, the best 7 days, of my life, for over 10 days now, and my laptop had crashed so I couldn't update my long over-due chapters, so here's chapter 10 and 11 together.** Annabeth was confused as Hades. One minute, Luke was the sweetest guy ever, and the next, he was assaulting her mouth and squeezing her ass. She moved his hand away from her body and said, "Luke, I already told you, we have to keep this quiet. I'm new to the school, I've been here just over a month. I don't want to go public."

Annabeth swore she saw anger flash through his eyes, but he smiled, and replied, "Sure. Whatever you say, babe."

She warily returned the smile, and left for her class.

!

In history, as she pulled out her notebook, she saw a not pushed onto her desk.

Making sure Ms. Athena wasn't watching, she opened it up, and long story short, this happened:

C: You said yes to Luke for the dance?

AC: Yeah, why?

C: Because Percy likes you. REALLYYYY likes you.

AC: Oh. Cool?

C: OMG's, you don't know what happened between them do you?

AC: …

C: Percy told Luke that he was going to ask you out, but Luke asked you out first, because he liked you too.

AC: That's just…wow.

C: A whole 'nother level of ass-hattery?

AC: That's putting it mildly.

C: So what are you going to do about it?

AC: I guess-

But Calypso never got to know what Annabeth would have done because Ms. Athena was standing in front of her desk, tapping her foot impatiently, with her hand out.

Calypso sighed and put the wad of paper in her hand.

"Ms. Chase, Ms. Calypso, anything to say?"

They both muttered apologies.

"Good. Now let's take a look at what's more interesting than the history of Hoover Dam, shall we?"

She then uncrumpled the note, smoothed it out and read the entire conversation aloud.

Looking at Annabeth, Ms. Athena asked, "Trouble in paradise?"

Just then, the bell rang for the end of the lesson, and beginning of lunch.

As Annabeth and Calypso slunk out of the room, Ms. Athena called them back in.

They stood in front of her, expecting a lecture.

Instead, they got an apology, "I'm sorry, girls. Reading your private conversation out loud was taking it too far. Next time though, I will take you to Mrs. Hera."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: As promised, my lovelies:**

Lunch came with a confrontation.

"Luke."

"Annie! What's up?"

"'What's up?'. You don't get to fight with your best friend over a girl, then break his trust, and grope that girl's ass."

"Whoa whoa whoa," Luke put his hands up in alarm, "Where did this come from?"

"I know what happened between you and Percy," Annabeth said with crossed arms and slitted eyes

"So that's where that came from," Luke nodded.

"Yeah, Luke how could you?"

"I did this for us, Annie. How can you not see that?"

"There is no us. There's only you, finding a new date to the dance."

!

By the next morning, the entire school knew about the Annabeth-Percy-Luke love triangle/fiasco.

Just before first period, Annabeth went upto Percy and tapped on his shoulder, "Hey, Percy, can talk?"

Percy turned around and smiled on seeing who it was, "Sure. Let's walk to the workshop together?"

As they walked side-by-side to the substance abuse workshop being held by Mr. D, Annabeth got straight to the point, "Listen, I never meant to get in between two best friends. I'm sorry, and I'm sure that you'll have by now that I've left Luke. What he did was wrong but I feel responsible for it, so I thought that I would apologise and clear air between us."

Percy shook his head, "Hey, don't worry, it's not your fault. Luke's always had a bit of an…ah, how to put this mildly? A bit of an attention problem. As for the dance, my offer still stands, and even if you do reject, can I at least have a slow dance?"

Annabeth nodded slowly, "I definitely have strong feelings for you, I just haven't decided whether they're positive or negative yet, but I will dance with you."

"Well, when you find you out, let me know."

"You'll be the first."

And they both walked into the workshop together.

 **A/N: Chapter 12 is the longest one yet, so it should be up by Friday night.**


	12. Chapter 12

Hello my darling readers,

This is a bit difficult for me to write because I love this story to death and beyond, I'm so so proud of it and I have the entire plot laid out, but I'm not getting the time to write. I read a counted 8 stories, but otherwise I don't get the time to use anymore. I'm really sorry, but this story has been discontinued, however, if you feel that you would like to continue this story or any of my others, just send me a PM, and I'll definitely say yes because I'd love to see something become of this story, and all the others.

Sorry again,

I'll miss you all to death and beyond,

Gia1802.


End file.
